Starting With The Truth 2
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Yes, John and Ian Rider in the flesh, are back from the 'dead' as some would call it. This can only mean one thing.. Danger. Alex Rider is faced with more than Ghost on this mission that will change his life forever. This is the newer SWTT. Review please
1. Chapter 1

I'm rewriting my older story 'Starting With the Truth'. I was thinking about it and well I got a lot of new ideas. Please read, please review. Should I continue?

Starting With The Truth

The sun is setting in Whales, sitting directly over the military camp in the Brecon Beacons. Though the sun shines its massive light, there is a darkness that falls over the place. A mood that can't be shaken, a dark mood. The camp is very quiet, training is over for the day, like every other day, but instead of the usual gather in the Mess Hall at this time soldiers are lining up at the doors of the Seminar Hall. A meeting with special guest will take place in the course of 10 minutes, but no one seems to be rushing to their seats.

Inside the nearly empty Seminar Hall a man waits for the meeting to begin, but this is no soldier. The guest, or rather one of the guests, for the meeting sits in the front in similar combat clothing. The usual camouflage pants over newly shined black combat boots, and a grass green shirt, all to big for him, hangs off his body like a women's dress would a child's. His hands are shaking with nervousness, he was never the speaker in the family, that was his older brothers job. That said older brother sits beside him in the same attire, the only difference is that his fits right. Most should recognize the pair, but very few do. In fact it took the sergeant a while before he remembered two of his best recruits. Yes, John and Ian Rider are back from the 'dead' as some would call it. This can only mean one thing... Danger. Not for just them, but also their family. The family that thinks they are dead.

Ian Rider shakes as the thought of getting on stage in front of everyone runs through his mind. John looks at him with a bit of concern, not as much as he normally would have, but in this particular place and at this particular moment, John can't show any weakness. Not to a room full of unknown soldiers. The room has started filling up. Unit members sit among each other and loudness soon invades the comforting silence for Ian.

"You ok there little brother?" John asks from his seat looking at him from the side. Ian turns to face his older brother with a bit of uncertainty.

"I'm fine. Stop mollycoddling me." Ian's voice is hard, and filled with annoyance. Not for John though, for himself.

"You do realize that I'm your older brother and that won't work with me right? I helped raise you; I know good and well when something is bothering you and it's not mollycoddling you. It's being worried about your general wellbeing, and my general wellbeing. You look like you are going to blow chunks any moment, if you do and the mess gets on my shoe then it will be at the sake of your general wellbeing. So to just prevent that whole scene I ask you again. Are you ok there little brother?" Ian laughs, releasing a little stress that's been hiding in his body. John has been like this since the day he was born, so Ian knows what to expect. He also knows that if he did in fact 'blow chunks' John would not be upset if the mess got on his shoe; instead he would be worried and mollycoddling. This situation has happened before.

"I'm just nervous." Ian says in a small voice almost as if's a sin to show his weakness.

"Nervous? About what? Getting on stage?" John asks and Ian nods a bit for the last part of his question. "Well I assure you that you have nothing to be worried about. You are just going to be standing behind the table and clicking slides. I'll be doing the talking." John knows his little brother is shy, though he tries to hide it from many people. He knows that Ian hates to be around crowds and to talk amongst more than 4 or 5 people. John would never intentionally make him do anything that would hurt him, well not without a little help for that matter.

"Your right. I'll be fine. I'm just over reacting." Ian says and lets John squeeze his shoulder with a soft hand.

"I'm always right. Don't forget that." John says, making Ian laugh a little more. John throws his head back to laugh along with his little brother.

"Better watch out when you throw your head back John, wouldn't want to hurt anyone with that big head of yours." Ian says and John sends him a glare along with a kick to his ankle.

"If it weren't starting right now your wellbeing would be in danger." John threatens. With that note they are both silenced along with everyone in the mess hall. The meeting has begun.

Alex's P.O.V

I stir at the sound of the alarm clock from the other side of my room. I sit up and glare at the thing for sending the unwanted nose at this time in the morning. It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and according to the alarm clock that Jack set, it's time to get up. I grab the nearest thing, being my only toy left and throw it at the alarm. After hitting the alarm and shutting it off the small stuffed animal falls to the floor with a small thud.

I'm a little too old for toys, but the only reason I keep it is because it is the only thing I have of my mum and dad. My dad bought it for my mum when she was in labor with me, and my mum gave it to me as my first toy. The small stuffed Lion sits there in the floor and I feel a little bad for throwing the thing. It was named Taz when I was a baby, and I just never changed the name. I can't throw it away though because it's the one thing that keeps me close to my parents.

I got back from the Stormbreaker mission early this morning and Jack sent me straight to bed when I got here. I've been sleeping since then. I let my muscles relax and I lie down again and look up thinking about the mission. I'm so tired I could fall asleep again, but I settle on lying down to wake up, not to fall asleep again.

I can see the setting sun through my window and groan as I throw the blankets off warm body. I yawn as I bend over to grab Taz. Without changing out of my pajamas I walk down the stairs following the smell of dinner. I smile at Jack as I enter the door way of the kitchen. She looks at me and tries to smile, but her red face is wet and I wonder if she's been crying. I go over to her a quickly as I can and she engulfs me in a hug.

"Jack what's wrong?" I ask and she sighs in my ear before holding me at arm's length and frowning.

"MI6 are in the kitchen. Alex, something is wrong." She says and I hug her again. Trying to comfort her.

"You're not being sent to America, I won't let it happen." I say and she smiles.

"Alex you are brave kiddo, but I'm the adult. I can handle them as well as you can, if not better. Come on let's go see what they have to say." Jack says and I nod and follow her into the kitchen. I know Jack said she could handle them better than I but I question if that's really true.

Johns P.O.V.

I smile and think of my wife as the sergeant talks to the whole room. We won't be called up for a while so I let my mind drift. My beautiful wife, Helen Rider will be here tomorrow. She is currently with MI6, whom I trust wholeheartedly. I think about my son who I haven't seen in 14 years and whom I miss. I don't even know the kid, but I'm his dad. Alex is my son, and I will not lose him again. MI6 will never use him again. Suddenly I'm nudged in the side from Ian and look at my little brother madly. He then nods toward the sergeant and I look that way.

"Ian, John. Will you both come up here? These are our guest. Give them your undivided attention because they are going to be telling you some big news."

(AN/ so… Alex will hear the same story John will be telling, but he'll hear it from MI6 at the same time. So I won't show where Mrs. Jones explains it to Alex and Jack. It'll just go straight to the next part. But they do know.)

I walk up to the stage followed by my younger brother, and I can feel him shaking from here. He's walking really close to me, as if he's hiding. I don't like it when my brother gets like this, he worries me.

"You'll be fine." I mutter to him as he walks past me to where the sergeant was standing to the computer. He nods and smiles at me after he brings up the presentation. He begins with a picture of a Rat and the heading is RAT. We don't really know what to expect, Smithers put this together. "Alright. Well, my name is John; this is my little brother Ian. We are here from MI6 for two reasons; one is to provide you with information about a new organization that is more dangerous than Scorpia. The second reason is to seek protection from them, along with our family. We will need to be protected until we get a plan to stop them. Before we get to needing protection from them though we need to inform you on what this organization is and what they do. Rat is an organization that has been spreading across the world for years now. It all started 14 years ago, when a young man named Matthew Series and his friends formed a gang in downtown London. They were not high school students; they understood what they were doing, and how wrong it was. So as an MI6 agent I had to go into battle to try to stop them. After killing Matthew Series I thought it was over, so did MI6. We were wrong. Rat has only grown stronger over the years, with a new leader they plan to get revenge on me, my family, and the world. Rat does exactly what a Rat does. They send out agents, and they attack in silence. No one knows who they are dealing with until it's too late. They are a lot like Rats; in fact their main method is to infect their prisoners with sickness, and disease. They are sneaky animals, who love to kill, but what's worse is they love to carry out your pain. They want to keep you alive." I say and look at sergeant who is nodding and I breathe in a deep breath before I go along. This whole time Ian has been changing slides to help further explain my point. I look back at the screen after hearing a sigh from him, and a gasp from everyone in the place.

The screen has two pictures on it. One of Helen, baby Alex, and I before I died. The other one is a picture of teenage Alex, Ian, and a housekeeper Ian got named Jack. I look at the screen before looking back at the soldiers.

"These are the people I'm trying to protect. In the first picture you see my wife, and my son as a baby 14 years ago; he's not even one in that picture. After I killed Series MI6 decided to kill me to keep me hid; so they staged the death of my wife and I. My son, Alex, was left to his uncle Ian. The next picture is rather recent isn't it Ian?" He nods at my question and I go on. "This is my son now, my brother around 5 weeks ago, and their housekeep Jack. 2 weeks ago MI6 staged Ian's death too, so you see how important this is to me. You see, since I'm dead to them, they are going to come after my son. I can't have that. He's only 14. That's why I need your help."

I look to my brother and he nods me along.

"Now saying that, my family and I will be staying here for a while. I have been observing all the units to pick out the strongest one that we can stay with. My final decision is K-Unit. My family and I will be staying there. Tomorrow we start your training to prevent Rat." I say and hand it back over to sergeant.

"These two are your new sergeants along with myself. So you will have to listen to them. K-Unit stay after please. Dismissed." Sergeant says and everyone but four from a section in the front gets up. I assume they are k-unit. I go down to them and smile before introducing myself.

"I am John Rider, if you didn't hear." Ian then comes behind me and does the same thing.

"Thank you so much for picking us Sir. We will not let you down. I'm Wolf, and this is Eagle, Snake, and Fox." The leader Wolf says and soon we are talking about living arrangements, but knowing that I'm going to meet my son soon I'm distracted. I can't seem to stop thinking about it.

(A/N- Alex was told that they are alive. He believes it without any problems but nervousness)

Alex's P.O.V

The backseat of the car is pretty empty considering Jack and I are the only ones in it. I lean into her shoulder feeling my body grow tired. We are almost there. We left around 5:15 after a short explanation from MI6 about Rat. I look out the dark window from her shoulder and breath in deeply, feeling a yawn come on.

"Do you really think Ian's alive?" I ask her and she nods patting my head softly.

"Yes, I do Alex. I know Ian Rider when I see him, so you won't be fooled." She says and I try to make her feel better by laughing. "You're nervous I can tell. Look if it's about your parents I know for a fact that you'll be fine. Alex you've wanted to know them all your life. Don't be nervous when you finally get the chance to." She says and I nod and smile at her.

"Your right Jack. Why would they lie to me though? I mean I trust Ian and all, but he basically lied to both of us when he died. He also lied to me all my life and since you've been working for him. He never told us he was a spy." I say and she looks down on me sadly.

"Look here Shorty! Ian was trying to protect you. Do NOT be mad at him for keeping you safe, I would have done the same thing. Be happy. Your wish has finally been answered." She says and I smile at her.

"I think I got more than I bargained for."

John's P.O.V

I sit in the newly arranged hut waiting to see my son for the first time in 14 years, and my gut is churning.

"What type of kid is he Ian?" I ask my younger brother to get a laugh from him.

"John, I've answered this before. He's a mix between you and Helen. That's what happens when two people have a baby." He says smiling and I glare at him.

"Ian I was the one explaining that to you when you were 16. Watch it, you're on thin ice. I mean it, what is his personality?" I ask and he smiles before going over the same answers as before, but before he gets to it a car door closes from outside.

"Looks like you get to find out now." Ian says and goes to the door as it opens revealing a young red head woman and a blond haired teenage boy. He has big brown eyes that look at me first as he is led in the hut. He looks at me until Ian steps in front of him and takes his attention off of me.

"CUB?" The members of the unit are yelling out, but I don't know what they're talking about.

"IAN!" he says happily and Ian pulls him into a big hug. Suddenly I feel out of place. I look around the hut to the unit members who are looking at Alex like he's got two heads.

Alex's P.O.V

It's really Ian, but I have to do what he taught me first. Pulling away from his hug I look at him skeptically.

"What Alex?" he asks and I thin my eyes at that.

"IF you're really Ian, then answer a question for me. What was the name of my football team?" I ask getting a laugh from so called Ian.

"Alex, that is so easy. It's the angels." he says and I pull back from him before I point at him.

"NOT IAN!" I say and he smiles. Of course I know it's him.

"Just kidding Alex. You play for Brookland Comprehensive, your school might I add. You are the captain, but also play a forward." I smile and get back in the hug. Suddenly I feel moving beside me. I look around the hut to find K-Unit.

"Oh great!" I mutter and then notice a familiar looking man standing up in the back of the hut. "Ian is that?" I ask and he nods before grabbing my shoulder and pushing me over to him.

The man has blond hair and blue eyes. He's very fit and tall, I'm up to his chest. He's looks just like he did in the picture I have.

"Alex this is your dad." Ian says and pushes me toward him.

"Alex, I haven't seen you in 14 years. I am so sorry." He says and looks at me like he doesn't know what to do. I've dreamed about his moment all my life and everything that I played out I would do isn't happening, but I finally get the strength to walk closer to him and hug into him tight.

"Dad." I say and feel his arms wrap around me, holding me in a strong grip.

"Alex, I have so much to explain to you, but first let's get to the main reason we are here. We are in trouble." he says and though I haven't forgotten I just don't want to discuss that right now.

Even though this situation is horrible, things are looking pretty good.

So I thought I would write Starting with the Truth again, how does it sound so far? I want some reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I heard that they don't play American Football, so I changed that to British Football. He is the captain of his team but he's a forward, and responsible for most of the goals his team scores. :D sorry about the misunderstanding.**

**Also I need you guys to read my Author Notes because some of the thing people comment on in my other stories I have already changed in my authors notes. So please read them to keep updated on recent changes. **

**Anyway Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy and remember that I don't own anything. Oh and also I have decided to update on the first 'Starting with the Truth' so I hope you read when I get that one updated too. :D Alright well I'll get on with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"Dad." I say and feel his arms wrap around me, holding me in a strong grip.

"Alex, I have so much to explain to you, but first let's get to the main reason we are here. We are in trouble." he says and though I haven't forgotten I just don't want to discuss that right now.

Even though this situation is horrible, things are looking pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Alex's P.O.V<strong>

I pull out of dads' arms and look at him sadly feeling everyone's eyes on me. I don't look around the room at the others, which include Jack, Ian and some unit; instead I focus on the man in front of me, the man who is responsible for giving me life. He has bright blond hair and dark brown eyes, just like me. I suddenly understand why people have been telling me I look exactly like him all my life.

"I know." I say and walk over to Jack who is standing beside Ian. I grab her hand and lead her to where dad is standing. "Dad this is Jack, Ian's girlfriend." I say and feel two hands slap the back of my head. I also hear chuckles from the other members in the hut.

"Alexander Jonathan Rider do not lie." Jack says and holds her hand out to dad. "I'm Jack, Ian's housekeeper, and official babysitter of Alex." I glare at her for using the word. She smirks at me before walking to the other side of the hut to put her things on one of the beds.

"Jackie, we've been over this more than once I DO NOT need a babysitter. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and if I'm not mistaken I just saved all the Britain school kids." I say regretting it as soon as I said it. I look at Jack with wide eyes wondering if they were told of my mission.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I jump and put my hands over my mouth as I turn around to face dad and Ian.

"Nothing." I say and earn a glare from both of them. "It's really not important guys, I mean it's nothing we need to focus on now." I try to take the attention off of me. I pray it works.

"Fine, we'll let it go until your mother gets here tomorrow, but then you are talking." I nod while looking at both of them before sitting down on the bed beside Jack.

"Ok," I say and feel myself being the center of attention again, "what are we doing about the whole Rat thing? I mean we can't really stay here forever. I am still in school."

"We will be staying here until we are ready to take them on. I'll arrange something with MI6 tomorrow when they are here. Anyway Alex meet the SAS group that will be helping us. Alex this is K-Unit. K-unit this is Alex." Dad says and for the first time I look at the group in awe.

"K-UNIT?" I yell causing Jack to jump beside me. "Things just keep getting better!" I say sarcastically. Dad and Ian look at me with concern.

"Anything you want to tell us Alex?" Ian asks and I roll my eyes.

"Who picked this group of chumps?" I ask and Ian points a finger at dad who I in return glare at while ignoring the yells of protest from the name.

"What's wrong with this group?" He asks and I sigh earning myself a concerned look from my 3 family members.

"We trained together." I mumble before getting up to address the group.

"Cub!" Eagle then bounces up from his spot to tackle onto the ground. I'm still sour from the last mission so of course I'm going to fall on the ground with a sound of defeat. "It's so nice to see you again!" He says and is then pulled off of me by Snake who looks annoyed with his team mate.

"You're not as strong as you use to be are you doing ok. As the medic of this unit I need to know when a fellow member is under any strain. Do I need to run the normal routine?" He asks and quickly I say no while looking up at him. Fox comes over to me and offers me a hand to help me up which I take without complaint.

"How are you doing Cub?" Fox asks and the only thing I can do is shrug. He sighs before returning back with the other mates. Wolf then comes up and looks at me with a glare.

"I guess your parents do want you." He says quietly, only where I can hear him. "by my understanding they just met you. If I were you I wouldn't do anything to mess that up kid!" he says and starts laughing. I begin laughing to just to stage the conversation as funny instead of a tense one. I can already tell this won't be very fun.

Sadly I walk back over to an empty bunk and dad comes to sit beside me. He pulls me close with an arm around my shoulder. I lean in to him before he kisses my forehead causing my face to go a little red making the others laugh at me.

"Sorry bud, it's just that I haven't seen you in well all your life." He says and then clears his throat to talk louder but doesn't move from the position or make me move. "So Rat, Allie do you know about them?" he asks me using a nickname I have never heard before for me, but I like it. It makes me feel all warm inside.

"Yes MI6 told me before Jack and I left. They sound terrible." I say and dad goes stiff.

"Let's talk about something else. So what grade are you in?" He asks and though Ian goes to answer I do it for him.

"Ninth, and as of right now I'm doing pretty good. I just have to get all my makeup work from the week or so." I say and Ian shakes his head.

"You won't be going back Alex, it's too dangerous." Ian says and though I start to answer back I get interrupted by dad's cell phone.

**John's P.O.V**

"Hold on a second guys." I tell Ian and Alex who have started talking amongst themselves from the conversation I started. I quickly reach from the ringing phone in my pocket and open it. **(A/N-Italic is Helen talking over the phone!)**

"Hello?" I ask and the hut goes silent as if they want to hear who is on the other line.

"_Hey honey_." A familiar voice says and I smile as I recognize the voice of my wonderful wife.

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" I ask and Alex perks up beside me, noticing I said babe and connecting that it's his mom.

"_Well packing some things from Ian's house. I want some memories of our child as a baby you know and Ian seems to have them all. How is he?"_ She asks and I feel the need to play with my wife.

"He as in Ian or one of the members of K-Unit?" I feel the smile spread across my face as I hear her mumble something that I can't understand.

_"Him as in our son Jonathan Rider, Alex Rider."_ She says and I laugh before shaking my head.

"Oh you mean the one you gave birth to?" I ask and Alex looks at me in question.

_"No the one we adopted! Yes the one I gave birth to!"_ She yells at me getting annoyed.

"Helen always the sarcastic type are we?" I ask teasingly scolding her before receiving a dramatic sigh.

_"JONATHAN RIDER ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW!"_ She says and I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Yes dear." I say and Ian laughs. "He's fine. Want to talk to him?" I ask and Alex's eyes go wide, but I can't read them.

_"YES!"_ She says and I hand the phone to him. He looks nervous and unsure of what to say. So I decide to help him out. **(A/N- If you were really talking to your mom for the first time in your life you wouldn't know what to say either)**

"Hi." Alex says after I mouth the word to him. "I'm Alex. Your long lost son. Really dad?" he asks and I smile before taking the phone away from him. I cut it on speaker and she is still laughing.

"He's at a loss for words momma." **(A/N- When my parents were still together they use to call each other momma and daddy in front of my brother and I that's why John is doing it)** I say and Ian looks at him questionably, he just shrugs before turning read.

_"Well I'm not. Alex I can't wait to see you. Bye sweaty."_ She says and I take it off of speaker before talking softly to her.

"Sorry dear. He's going to have to warm up to us. You know that." I say and she sighs.

"_I know, alright, well I have some good news. I'll be there later tonight because MI6 decided I need to be here with you. I think they got a threat earlier. So I'm leaving in about 15 minutes. Ok well I've got to go. Love you. Tell Alex that I love him to, oh and don't forget Ian_." She says and I smile.

"Ok, see you soon. Love you to babe. Be careful and call me if any more changes take place." After saying a sad ok we both hang up.

Alex's P.O.V

I feel bad. The first time I get to talk to my mom and I don't know what to say. I feel stupid. I hope she's not mad. I hope dad's not mad. He doesn't look mad, but I don't really know him. What if Wolf's right? What if they won't want me after they find out about me and MI6?

"Your mom says she loves you. She'll be here later today. MI6 changed their minds so she'll be leaving in about 15 minutes." Dad says and I nod unaware of how I feel. I mean I feel happy I get to meet her, but we also have to talk about my mission. I put on a smile and nod just to fool him. I mean it's not that I'm not ready or happy to see my mom; I'm just a little indifferent about this whole situation and very nervous.

"She didn't say anything about me?" Ian asks and I look at him confused before dad laughs and sighs.

"Yea she said she loved you to. Don't get your undies up in a wad." Dad says and Ian smiles before glaring at him.

So this is how my family is. I don't know if I should be happy or scared. Ian was right when he said I would fit in, but he'll never hear it from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys that's it for the second chapter. XD I hope you enjoyed and if not I'm sorry I'm not really in the creative spirit right now. I'm a little tired and very cold. We got snow this morning in Arkansas. Who would of thought… weird bipolar weather in Arkansas! Haha. ;D Please review.<strong>

**I want 10 reviews before I update! Thanks!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's been forever since I've updated, and well I was wondering if any of you still want me to update this SWWT also. I've started updating the first one, so why not this one, the writing on this one is a lot better, so I think I can live with it. :D Anyway, well he's a chapter and tell me what you think, that means review so I know if I should or should not continue with it.

I still don't own anything… I know sad.

Last time

I feel bad. The first time I get to talk to my mom and I don't know what to say. I feel stupid. I hope she's not mad. I hope dad's not mad. He doesn't look mad, but I don't really know him. What if Wolf's right? What if they won't want me after they find out about me and MI6?

"Your mom says she loves you. She'll be here later today. MI6 changed their minds so she'll be leaving in about 15 minutes." Dad says and I nod unaware of how I feel. I mean I feel happy I get to meet her, but we also have to talk about my mission. I put on a smile and nod just to fool him. I mean it's not that I'm not ready or happy to see my mom; I'm just a little indifferent about this whole situation and very nervous.

"She didn't say anything about me?" Ian asks and I look at him confused before dad laughs and sighs.

"Yea she said she loved you to. Don't get your undies up in a wad." Dad says and Ian smiles before glaring at him.

So this is how my family is. I don't know if I should be happy or scared. Ian was right when he said I would fit in, but he'll never hear it from me.

Chapter 3 Alex's P.O.V

An awkward silence falls over the hut, so leave it to Jack to make it fun and exciting. She comes and sits beside me and nudges my arm softly, trying to lighten my mood up. I'm still dead tired from the mission, and well from the looks of it I won't be asleep for a while. (It takes about 4 hours to get from London to Wales.) It's about 10 o'clock, meaning Mom won't arrive until around 2 this morning. I'm torn in between wanting to wait for her, and wanting to pass out. That mission was not easy, and it being my first and quiet unprepared for a lot of things, well enough said really.

Ian must notice my unfocused look and smiles my way.

"You can go to bed." He says and I shake my head, refusing the offer. I refuse to let K-Unit see me go to bed this early, I don't care if I did just get back from a mission I won't give them the chance to degrade me, not again.

He comes up to me and sits down on my other side, and puts his arm around my shoulders, deciding not to press the matter anymore.

"How is Tom?" He asks and waits for an answer

"He's Tom." I say and he laughs

"That really is the best explanation needed. How are his parents? They get a divorce yet?" He asks and I laugh.

"You've only been gone for 3 weeks Ian. Their still working on it, Tom is taking it hard though , doesn't know what to do, or where to go really. He's spending a lot of time at the house, I should really give him a call, or text him at least." I say and grab my cell phone from my pocket to send him a text.

_Hey mate! _I send to him then look back up at Ian and Jack, who seem to be having a conversation over my head with their eyes, something I don't want to get into because I know what it's about, me. Ian and Jack are still having that conversation so it goes quiet again. K-Unit is playing cards and dad is sitting on the bed opposite of me watching me as though he's inspecting who I am and how I work.

Suddenly through the empty, quiet room 'My Best Friend' by Toybox echoes, vibrating off the walls, and back to the point of origin, my phone. I look down and Tom is calling me. I look around and k-unit is laughing, I look at Jack and she smiles.

"Tom, I hate you!" I say as I answer the phone, he laughs and Ian can hear his laughter from over the phone. He starts quietly laughing because Tom doesn't know he's alive.

"Al you love me! He loves me!" He says, and I shake my head looking to Jack

"Did he come over while I was gone?" I ask and she nods, smiling, laughing a little bit. "Did you know about this!?" I ask her betrayed. When she doesn't answer I assume the worse. "You did! How dare you!? My own guardian!" I say and hear Tom laughing. Dad uncomfortably gets up and leaves the room. I look sadly after him. Ian also leaves.

I sigh before turning back to Tom. I then look to Jack, I don't want to be in here talking about personal things in front of K-unit.

"can I go outside Jack?" I ask and she looks at me thinking a bit before she answers.

"no, here lay down. I know what you've been through, so don't argue with me shorty!" she says and helps me up and into the bed that I calm to be mine. I sigh and listen to Tom as he talks

"So what's up with you Alex? How was that thing you were off to?" he asks and I laugh, trying to suppress a groan while I lay back with my head on the pillow.

"Good, I can't really talk a lot about it right now, so I'll tell you when we see each other. How was school? What did we do?" I ask not really wanting to know how backed up I am, but wanting to get the depression and bitterness out of the way now, not later.

"Well it's all continuing with things we did the week you were here. It's kind of boring because you weren't there, Same old same old. Tell me about where you were." He says and I cough a bit.

"I can't right now Tom, it's complicated but I'll tell you soon, I promise." I say and ask him a question, listening to him explain and the quietness in the room I close my eyes and involuntary fall asleep.

Later that night (Alex's P.O.V still, but Helen is now in the equation)

I sigh, turning a little bit, and open my eyes groaning at the fact I was the first one to fall asleep. I don't sit up in my bed, but I turn my head to the side enough to see other people, a woman beside Jack and also by dad. I sit up and soon she is by my side.

"Alex honey it's nice to meet you, I'm your mother."

Ok so I'll stop for now. Tell me what you think. Review! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! :D I decided to be generous and well update this story! :D I hope you enjoy and well review! I want reviews! Please Review! Ok well I don't own anything…

Last time

I sigh, turning a little bit, and open my eyes groaning at the fact I was the first one to fall asleep. I don't sit up in my bed, but I turn my head to the side enough to see other people, a woman beside Jack and also by dad. I sit up and soon she is by my side.

"Alex honey it's nice to meet you, I'm your mother."

Now:

"Alex honey it's nice to meet you, I'm your mother." I stare into her eyes, blue green and deep, but loving and fare. I can't speak; I can barely breathe. The worlds echo in my mind and I watch her thin lips go up into a big welcoming smile.

She puts her arms around me, warm and inviting. Something inside me clicks, and suddenly I realize what I've been missing all my life, a hug from my mom. I smile and laugh as she squeezes me tightly and pulls me up with her to stand. I laugh in her arms.

When she finally lets me go she signals my dad to come over to us, and he obeys quietly, wondering what the situation is. He stops right beside her and she puts one arm around him and the other around me, pulling me in for a group hug, a warm group hug, probably the best group hug I've been in my whole entire life. Mom finally lets us go but before either of us could get away she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and hands it to Snake who is conveniently standing by.

"Snake, can you please take a picture of my family and I on this glorious reunion? I want a picture that I can have forever." She says and hands her phone to the man.

"Yes Ma'am, I would be honored to do so." He says and suddenly I'm standing between my parents and we are smiling for the camera. After the picture is taken mom goes to Ian and hugs him for a long time.

"Helen, I am so glad to see you again, your child was a handful for 13 years, but he was lovely." Ian says and laughs at my face from across the room.

"I would have loved to raise him." She says and smiles my way again.

"I know Helen, but some things are out of your control and that was out of your control." Ian says and then yawns. I walk over to dad, who's talking to Wolf. He puts his arms around me when I stop in front of him and they continue to talk. When there is a break in the conversation I look up at him, still tired, to ask him a question.

"What time is it?" I ask and he glances at his watch, then his eyes widen.

"Time for you to go back to bed." He says before looking around the hut. "Actually I think all of us should go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow, and we have to wake up early." He says and points to my bed. I don't argue, honestly I'm horribly tired, and would like to sleep more, but you'll never hear me say that out loud. I slowly go to my bed and wait for the lights to turn off as others make their way to their own bed.

Before the lights turn off though Mom comes over to me and sits on the edge of the bed as I lay back.

"Good night Alex. I love you." She says, hugging me tightly in her arms. I feel her lips softly touch my forehead over my hair that fell into my eyes. After a few moment just comfortably resting in her arms Dad comes over to me, wipes the hair from my eyes and smile.

"Night Champ, love you." He says before rubbing my hair and walking away to cut the light off. As the light turns off I quickly dash under the blanket and fall asleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring, but also wondering how my new family will work. This should be interesting.

John P.O.V

I open my eyes quickly, not so much as worried, but startled by the soft sound in the hut. It's still dark outside, so no one else is up, except me. I sit up quietly, trying to find the source of the sound. The soft groaning stops and I hear a sharp intake of breath, as I look at my son, Alex. It would have been a perfect picture except Alex is the one with the nightmare. I'm usually waking Ian up from these, but tonight it's Alex. Crap, not him too, he's too young.

I quickly but quietly get up and I'm sitting beside his bed in a moment, hoping my dad instincts will kick in any time soon. To any other parent this would not be a problem, but for me and my son, whom I just met again in 13 years, this is a major problem. Not only am I unaware of his favorite things to do, I'm unaware of what gives him comfort.

So I wing it.

I slowly take my hand and run it into his hair, letting my short fingernails brush his head in a soft caring way.

"Shh, baby, it's ok. You're safe baby. Daddy's got you." I say to him as I continue to run my fingers through his soft blond hair. When Ian said he looked like me I never imagined it was this close, even with the pictures it's still hard to believe.

He starts to calm down a little bit, not yet awake, which is good. He shouldn't be awake now anyway. I'm not moving until he's totally relaxed though.

"I have been waiting for a very long time to have a relationship with you baby. I've missed so much of your childhood already, but I promise you I will make everything better. I will protect you. You are never slipping from my hands again. Me and your momma, we're gonna take care of you. I don't know what you've been through, but I promise you I will make it better. You can count on me baby." I say watching his shoulder further relax into the bed. He starts to calm down more, and when I finally think it's ok to leave the bedside, I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"I love you Alex." I say quietly, and then turn around to walk back to my bunk.

"Love you too daddy." I hear in a soft sleepy voice. I feel a smile creep up on my face, but I don't turn around. I know Alex is already asleep. I quietly get into my bunk again, but instead of trying to fall back asleep, like any other person would do, I lay awake contemplating my life.

I will put a stop to Rat, I will protect my family, and I will be the world's best dad. I'll even have the mug to prove it, eventually. I continue to contemplate my life until I hear what sounds like an alarm from one of K-Units bedsides. I sit up in one swift movement, and wait for someone else to move. Finally after a few moments I see Wolf rise up from a laying position on his bunk. He throws his legs over the side of the bunk, and then shuts off his alarm.

"Morning." I say quietly, trying not to disturb the others in the hut.

"Morning." Wolf says grunting as he stands up. I hear a few crackles and pops, but ignore it, and watch as he goes over to Snakes bed and kicks it. "Get up Snake. It's your day to wake Eagle." He says before said solider mumbles something about it always being his turn to wake up the brat, and moving to a more comfortable position. "Snake come on, we don't have time to play this morning, especially with Eagle, so get up." Wolf commands a little stronger this time.

I try not to laugh as Snake growls but gets out of the bed quickly. He then goes to Eagles bunk and shakes it roughly.

"No.. not the hamsters. Mommy!" Eagle mumbles with a voice laced with sleep. I laugh, trying not to be too loud, and turn my head to the side as Snake attacks Eagle.

"You might want to get your lot up." Wolf explains with a nice voice. "We have a strict role call in the mornings at 7. I wouldn't want to miss it, especially with you being the new sergeant. It might set a bad example." He says before grabbing his uniform and heading back to the back room.

He's right I guess. So I go to Ian first.

"Ian, get up!" I say tapping his shoulder a few times before I stop and stare at him until he groans.

"No. I want to sleep." He says acting childish, maybe not as bad as Eagle but still bad.

"I don't care what you want to do little brother, come on, get up. Set a good example for your nephew and girlfriend." I say laughing as I dodge his hand that comes at me in slow motion because of his still asleep body.

"Urg, I'm up. Happy?" He ask and I smile nodding before I point him in the direction of Jack. "And Jack is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say little brother. Just go wake up Jack and I'll wake up Helen, don't wake up Alex yet." I say before heading to Helen's bunk. That's one of the bad things about staying with the SAS, no double beds for husband and wife. We have to be in separate beds when we sleep, not any other time though so I guess we'll be ok. I just miss my cuddle buddy.

I stand over her before taking her hand in mine and softly saying "Good Morning Beautiful." She scoots over a little bit and lets me sit down beside her.

"How'd you sleep love?" She asks me and I groan.

"I missed you, that's for sure." I say laughing as she smiles big, and blushes before latching onto my hand and holding it tightly.

"I missed you too." I say quietly, then lean down to kiss her. After a soft moment of me holding her, I help her up and point at our still asleep kid.

"Now we have to wake Alex up." I say and she smiles before walking ahead of me and to Alex's bunk. She sits on the ground and leans up and over onto the bed, resting her head on her hands that are propped up by her elbows. She looks at Alex softly before taking her hand and rubbing a small strand of hair out of his eyes. I take my place sitting on the edge of the bed beside his feet and watch as she wakes him.

"Alex, baby." She says shaking him softly. "We have to get up now. Come on sweetie." She say once more. To my surprise Alex sits right up and smiles at us.

"Morning kiddo!" I say leaning forward to rub his head with my hand. I feel him relax again before standing and helping Helen up, then I help him stand on his newly awaken feet. If he's anything like Ian was when we were kids, well when he was a kid, and I was young adult, he will fall back asleep if his feet aren't touching the floor.

"Morning dad. Morning mom!" He says cheerfully. I watch as he hugs Helen first, then he comes to me. I wrap my arms around him and hold on for a moment before I bring him closer until I feel safe with picking him up against me.

"You've got to get dressed." I say as I put him down beside my bed. I still have his clothes that I packed before we left Ian's before Alex was back and when Jack was out of the house. I picked out good clothing, and it's just right for the first day. In fact we'll be matching. I try to hide my amusement as I hand Alex his clothing.

"Why do you have my clothes?" He asks, not loud though. "I thought I packed them all." He says looking up at me.

"Your uncle and I went to his house and I packed some clothes that I thought we could use specifically for this reason. It was when you and Jack were both gone, so I brought theses and maybe a few others and we left. Problem?" I ask and watch him shake his head no.

"I was just wondering. I was thinking I was crazy when I looked and couldn't find clothes in my closet before we left. Well now I know where they went to." He says and I laugh as he looks at the clothing, then shrugs and moves to the back room to get dressed.

As he walks in Wolf walks out, and I almost say something when I hear Wolf say a little comment to him. I'll let him fight this battle himself though. I can't always be there, though I would like to.

Alex's P.O.V

"Watch out Double o' nothing, gosh it's like you can't even walk straight." Wolf says to me as he passes, not passing up the temptation to bump into me. I choose to ignore him though, he's not worth my time this morning.

I continue to walk into the empty back room, and once there I dress quickly. I opt to not put on shoes at the moment because they are not with me, but in my stuff that is still packed. I look down on myself and smile. I thought I would be wearing a uniform because, let's face it, I'm in the SAS. Instead I'm wearing a blue button up shirt with a white undershirt that can be seen from underneath, and dark blue jeans. I walk back into regular hut and smile when I see dad wearing almost the same thing, but his shirt is yellow, not blue.

I walk over to my things, and pull out white socks and my black trainers, then go and stand by the door where mom is standing. She puts her arm around me lovingly and then turns again as we wait for my dad, who is waiting for Ian and Jack. Finally after everyone is ready we begin the walk to the mess hall. We are the first unit there, which is probably for the best, because dad is the new sergeant.

Speaking of being the new sergeant I wonder what I will be doing. I don't know if dad will have me training or not. I start to ask him, but don't because finally other soldiers start to line up right behind us. I instead stick with mom and Jack who are talking softly.

I decide to stay out of the conversation, and focus more on the camp. It hasn't changed much. It's still grassy, but also dark. I can see the training course over to the right beside the lake. I shiver, not from the cold, but from the idea of doing that again. I'm ready though, but it would help if I hadn't just come from a mission.

Dad comes over to stand beside me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"How you doing this morning kiddo?" He asks drawing me out of my thoughts and into a conversation.

"Good, tired, but good." I say and he smiles rubbing my shoulder a bit.

"Just remember, you have to tell me and mom about you 'saving the school kids in all of London' later." He says and I gulp. I forgot all about that. "I want to know all about you and MI6, next time I see Alan Blunt you will have to keep me from killing him." He smiles and I do also, tensely.

"Well now that you mention it, will I be training?" I ask and he sighs before shaking his head no. I go to protest but he stops me.

"Let's not talk about this right now. I need to get to know you Alex. There's something wrong when a father doesn't know his own son. So tell me about yourself." He says and leads us to the line when the doors of the mess hall open.

"Like what?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know, what's your favorite color?" He asks and I laugh a little.

"Blue. You?" I ask and he smiles.

"Black." He smiles but continues. "Hey you know together we make a deadly combination." He says and I laugh.

"Yea, about as deadly as a bruise." I laugh a little when he starts to laugh very hard.

"Sarcastic you are." He says lightly but rubs my hair. He lets go of me, and he lets me file in front of him, in the middle of him and mom.

Mom is stopped at the food looking at the choices that have been put out. She starts to go for a waffle, but stops short. She goes to grab a plate of slop but stops again. She then grabs a little cereal packet and a little carton of milk. She doesn't move on though. She watches me as I go to grab a waffle, something that I actually liked the last time I was here, but she stops me.

"Alex honey, don't eat that. It doesn't look half decent. This place needs a woman. Here eat some cereal." She says handing me a small single serving box of the healthiest type of cereal in the bunch. I don't have the heart to tell her no. I then grab my own milk and follow her lead to a table where Jack and Ian are sitting at.

I sit beside Ian and mom sits across from me. Jack is on the other side of Mom and dad piles in beside me. He has a waffle, and inwardly I'm jealous of him, but ignore it. He takes a bite, and smiles at me before cutting up a fourth of his waffle and handing it to me.

He winks at me and I eat it without mom watching.

"Thanks." I mutter and he nods then eats the rest of his waffle.

"This food is disgusting." Mom says with a snarl. "Alex honey, I'm not sure if you should eat any of it. It's gross and can't be healthy." She says and shakes her head at how Ian and Dad are scarfing down the food that mom wouldn't let me eat.

"Helen, it's ok." Ian says and mom glares at him. I feel sorry for him actually. I look back and see K-unit sitting at a table behind us and Wolf catches my glance. He also glares, so I turn back.

"It's not ok! John, how do you expect your soldiers to perform well when they are being fed horrible food? We need to have a chat with the sergeant." She says and Jack nods beside her.

"I agree Mrs. Rider." She says and mom smiles at her, and pats her arm.

"Call me Helen. At least someone has sense at this table. Well I for one will not let my child eat this crap." She says and I speak up.

"It's ok mom. I've eaten it before." I say and all eyes turn to me, well except Jack.

"If you've eaten it before then you must have been here before. How long ago was it?" Dad asks, hiding his anger, but I can still tell.

"It doesn't really matter." I say, but he glares causing me to answer. "Right after Ian 'died'. I mean I had a few days, but I was here for about a week." I say and dad grunts.

"Why would you allow this Alex?" Ian asks beside me and I glare.

"I didn't allow it." I find myself getting angry.

"You came here didn't you?" he retaliates.

"We'll be talking about this later." Dad interrupts in a rough voice. It's like this is my fault. This is making me mad. I stand up, not even finished with my food and walk away from the table, needing some alone time.

No one says anything as I walk off, and no one notices when Wolf soon follows me.

I sit myself under a tree by the lake and try to focus on other things besides what just happened. I begin to think about school and Tom, and football as Wolf stalks up in front of me.

"What's wrong Double o' Nothing? Not getting your way? Daddy upset with you?" He taunts.

"Shut up." I say my voice laced with anger though I try to hide it.

"You honestly don't know what you're getting into Cub. You don't want to get on my bad side. You think I'm bad now just wait. No one tells me what to do, especially not a kid." He says glaring, I'm sure he would have continued but we heard a loud horn echoing though the camp.

"Time to train. Watch your back schoolboy." He says and walks off. I shake the urge to bite my fingernails out of stress, not because of Wolf, but with everything going on as I stand up and walk toward the training site.

So, long long long chapter! Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review.


End file.
